Seiya Ryuuguuin
Seiya Ryuuguuin is the main protagonist of the The Hero Is Overpowered but Overly Cautious series by Light Tuchihi and Saori Toyota. Personality Seiya Ryuuguuin is defined by his overly cautious nature. He refuses to face any enemy he isn't sure that he can beat, will attack defeated enemies repeatedly on the off chance that they can revive themselves, and worries that any stranger he meets could be an enemy or carry a deadly illness. However, his cautious nature also makes Seiya extremely diligent when it comes to preparing for future battles. He'll grind for levels for days at a time and is almost tireless in his training. Seiya also tends to speak bluntly to others and is quick to express his dissatisfaction with the opinions and actions of others. Despite coming off as a guy who doesn't care about anyone all his actions are driven with only one reason and that is to not let any harm come to the people he cares about and to avoid any meaningless death. History 100 years ago, before being summoned to save Geaburande Seiya was summoned by the goddess Aria to save a B-ranked world of Ixphoria. During this time Seiya was very reckless and didn't like to train at all. Even without knowing for sure he'll win or even when his stats were clearly lower than the enemies he faced he still charged in. His companion princess Tiana (a healer) and Colt (the mage) warned him of his recklessness he still pushed ahead recklessly and somehow were able to reach and kill the demon lord and Aria confirmed that by saying that demon lord's HP went down to 0. But right when they were celebrating their victory demon king attacked Colt from behind and pierced his chest with his tongue. He revealed that he had 2 lives and the hero only managed to take one. Then he went after Aria and swallowed her regaining his strength. Both Seiya and Tiana in bad shape were in no condition to fight so Seiya pushed Tiana far away so she can run away. But demon lord went past Seiya to kill her first as she was carrying Seiya's unborn child. When he died he forgot all his memories about that world but the pain and regret of not being able to save his loved ones was deeply carved into his soul. When Ristarte summoned Seiya to become a hero, he was initially extremely wary of the development and the goddess. When Rista asked him to say Status he instead said Properties and he saw a message from his past self - "Be careful. Be cautious. Be overly cautious. You may find yourself alienated or hated, but you have to endure it all. This time, for sure, you'll prove that you can save your friends, your loved ones, and the entire world." So he refused to begin his adventure right away and instead trained in his room for days. When he finally did visit the S-Rank world of Geaburande, he immediately bought three sets of armor and items to help him escape from battle. Then he defeated a single slime by repeatedly, and unnecessarily, attacking it with his strongest techniques. However, this ends up drawing the attention of one of the Demon Lord's Four Heavenly Kings, Chaos Machina. Seiya and Ristarte quickly flee from her and return to the Realm of the Gods. Here, Seiya begins training once again. He returns to Geaburande just before Maquina could kill another hostage, the father of a child he encountered earlier, and manages to defeat her augmented form. After his victory, Seiya begins training with the sword god Cerceus but quickly becomes more powerful than the god. Then he and Ristarte begin exploring more of the world, quickly discovering that a zombie army is approaching another village. Abilities * Phoenix Overdrive: Obliterates enemies with a flaming magic blade. * Phoenix Drive: * Fake Out: Protects user from stats being discovered. * Atomic Split Slash: * Hell's Fire: * Wind Blade: * Maximum Inferno: * Meteor Strike: Summons a small meteor. * Dimension Blade: Photon Blade able to cut through Space. * Phoenix Thrust: * Automatic Phoenix: Detects Monsters within a 50-Meter Radius and Automatically Attacks. * Double Eternal Sword: * Double Wind Blade: Gallery Phoenix.PNG|Seiya using Phoenix Overdrive against Chaos Machina FakeOut.PNG|Seiya's Fake-Out ability stopping Ristarte from seeing HellsFire.PNG|Seiya using hell's fire to obliterate Chaos Machina's charred remains Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes